Down By The River
by winchesters1967
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are hunting monsters, like usual. Sam's visions are getting worse every day, he is constantly seeing people die just minutes before it actually happens. Can Dean save his little brother? Can Sam save himself? Sam will be fighting the hardest battle yet, fighting his own mind. Warning: spoilers from seasons 1-10. Based off of Sam's visions in season 2.


It was a cold day. Clouds hung low in the sky, a small breeze howled as it twisted through the trees. The window was open, and the curtains blew slightly, lifting them up and bumping into each other and then falling back down, only to be lifted up again. It was almost as if they were floating, Like magic. The breeze reached Sam's face, his eyes wide open. he stared at the ceiling and watched the small chandelier sway back and forth due to the wind. The bed beside him was empty, dean had been gone for hours. He said he had to do a few "things". Sam knew dean was going to the bar, but Sam didn't even bother to go with him. He was tired, the day before they had hunted a wendigo. Hunting, the job was hard, it took a lot out of him, but he couldn't show it. Sam didn't let Dean see how tired he was, he didn't want his big brother to think he was weak.

The visions were getting worse, death visions, every day they came. Sometimes they constantly come, hour after hour. He didn't bother to save the people any more. By the time he could get into the car he would already be having another vision of a family on the other side of the country.

Every day they get worse. Some of the days the headaches would come without the visions, but he had to keep a brave face so that dean wouldn't question him. Dean knew the visions were bad, but Sam didn't think that he should tell dean that they are as bad as they are. He didn't want to scare Dean. It was a hard life and the last thing Sam wanted to do was add more stress to the job.

He closed his eyes, hoping he could fall asleep. It wasn't late, but it was getting a little darker outside. Sam didn't bother to check the time, he just wanted sleep. He couldn't remember the last time that he had a good night's sleep. The previous night he slept for maybe 2 hours. Every night he woke up at least once because of the visions. But he is quiet, dean never wakes up. Dean didn't know they came at night, he was never going to know.

Sam Laid there, one arm hanging off the bed, his other arm resting on his chest. He breathed slowly, in and out, in and out. He smelled the outside air coming in through the window. He focused on his breathing. He listened to the wind winding through the trees. All the noises started to fade out, it was peaceful, he listened to the sound of nothing. He couldn't feel the breeze anymore and he couldn't hear the quiet creaking of the chandelier swaying. Sleep finally won and he was gone.

Dean pulled the impala into a parking spot right outside of their motel, room 462. He took the keys out and slammed the door shut, a small smirk formed on his face as he pulled $500 dollars out of his jacket pocket. He had been gambling for hours, he was a pro, he knew what he was doing. He never ever lost a penny. And if he did, the person wouldn't survive to leave with it. He walked up the steps to the rooms door, he pulled out the key card and swiped it through the small slot in the door. The little green light flicked on and a small buzzing sound came from the lock. He pressed the handle down and creaked open the door only to find Sam laying on the bed.

"Heya Sammy" Dean said, with a loud but happy voice. Sam didn't reply, he was fast asleep. Dean looked at his watch, it read 10:25 pm. He turned on the tv and sat down on the couch. Turning the channel over and over again until he Finally found an old Godzilla movie.

Hours had passed and dean now laid passed out on the couch while Sam slept in his bed.

Sam didn't dream often, usually it was just blackness, and if it wasn't blackness it was a vision. He usually was a silent sleeper unless the visions were strong. Sometimes they were very disturbing and dean would have to snap Sam out of it. There had been a few times that Sam couldn't wake up, he couldn't get up while in the vision, he would need to wait till it was over.

Godzilla still played on the tv, the loud monster woke dean up, causing his quick reflexes to ignite and he jumped up with a Knife in hand. After realizing it was just the movie he let out a chuckle and sat back down. "No!" Sam screamed, dean stood back up and looked at his brother. "Please stop! No!" Sam screamed again, even louder. Dean ran around the couch and over to his suffering brother. He shook his shoulders twice, the first time lightly, and the second time very hard. "I can't save everyone" Sam whispered, "I'm sorry" he said. Dean looked at his little brother, he hadn't heard Sam ever say these types of things before. "Sammy. Wake up man" dean shouted. Sam didn't budge. "It wasn't my fault!" Sam screamed, tears streaming out of his closed eyes. He rolled over to his side, kicking his legs out. He started screaming, and it didn't stop.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed as he grabbed his brothers shoulders, but Sam's arm swings around and met with Dean's nose. He stumbled backwards grabbing at his face. He felt the warm blood run down his nose and into his mouth. The taste of iron grew stronger and stronger and the pain got heavier. He sat down and leaned against the bed, holding his nose tightly in one hand, and holding himself up with the other. But his eyes stayed glued to his little brother. Sam's body was shaking, every few second he would flinch, and then the next second he would be perfectly still.

"No!" Sam yelled again, he sat straight up and his eyes opened wide.

"Sam?" Dean mumbled through his hand that was still covering his nose and mouth.

"Sorry.. What time is it?" Sam asked, with a little concern in his voice.

"11:30pm, it isn't very late. But still? What was that. It's been awhile since an episode that lasted that long.." Dean trailed off.

"Yeah man, sorry if I woke you up. And oh god did I do that?!" Sam gestured towards Dean's nose.

"Yeah, But it's all good, it doesn't even hurt. But what was the vision this time?" Dean asked, fear was rising in his chest. The visions still scared him, he wasn't used to them yet, even though it had been months since they started.

"Just people in Indiana" Sam said immediately.

Dean raised an eyebrow, he glanced over his shoulder at the scrolling credits of Godzilla on the tv.

"Who."

"It was just... Nothing."

"Sammy."

"Okay fine. Well, it was about you.. And dad"

"What about dad and I?"

"You died... And then dad told me that it was my job to save you. And I didn't"

"Oh"

"But you were just young, I was very young too. It was years and years ago. It wasn't like the other visions... It wasn't about the future"

"Well. Let's watch a movie, forget about it"

"Okay.."

Sam was concerned. A vision like that had never happened before. And dean was trying his hardest not to show weakness. He was scared, and for once, he had no one to call for help. Ellen and Jo had died, as well as bobby. Their parents are gone... Charlie and Kevin are both dead. They had no one. But Dean didn't want Sam to know that he was scared, so he pretended everything was fine, but not for long.


End file.
